Fobias
by jaelinna
Summary: Cap. 12: Filofobia... Miedo a Amar.
1. Miedo, Temor, Fobia

Nota: no soy Masami Kurumada, ni los personajes de su creación; Saint Seiya no es mía (aunque eso sea un verdadero castigo)

MIEDO

Perturbación angustiosa del ánimo por un riesgo o daño real o imaginario.

FOBIA

Según la real academia de la lengua, se le denomina Fobia a un trastorno de salud emocional que se caracteriza por un miedo intenso y desproporcionado ante objetos o situaciones concretas[ ].

La palabra derivada de Fobos que es de origen griego antiguo, 'pánico', que era la personificación del miedo en la mitología griega, hijo de Ares y Afrodita…

¿Pero que saben los dioses del miedo y del temor?

¿Acaso ellos que posees vidas eternas saben o han sentido temor?

Pero ellos no saben su real dimensión, porque no lo han sentido

Sé que por muy fuertes que seamos, no importando que pruebes hayamos superado para demostrar que no tenemos limites, nosotros sufrimos, amamos, sentimos…y tememos…y es eso lo que nos diferencia de ellos, de las plantas…de otros seres…de los dioses.

Pero existe una estirpe de personas que se les inculco a no temer, a solo pelear por los ideales impuestos…ideales de inmortales…defendidos por seres humanos…ellos debían ser capaces de combatir incluso contra sus hermanos, compañeros y amigos en nombre de sus dioses…pero recuerden deidades que ellos sienten…y por muy fuertes que sean sus cuerpos y las muchas pruebas y combates que hayan superado victoriosos, en el centro de sus corazones existe aquello que ustedes no tendrán…y que no importando que tengan una eternidad para comprender…no podrán sentir en su plenitud

Miedo…

Temor…

Pánico…

Fobias…


	2. Eremofobia

Niños, mujeres, abuelos, hombres…no importaba cual fuera su sexo o la edad, no importaba su nivel social ni menos si este civil o santo…si caiga en las manos del guardián dorado solo tenía un final: la lenta y dolorosa muerte…y su rostro: en un frio muro exhibiéndose como trofeo.

Su templo era todo un caos…no había santo dorado que no conociera su fachada interna…y repudiara su apariencia.

¿Por qué están ahí mascara?

L a sala de combate esta de muro a muro con los rostros de las victimas…y su dueño las admiraba todos los días…las quería…les gustaban…y las necesitaban, porque ellos eran su compañía, si bien sus rostros demostraban el pavor y el miedo en que murieron, para el cuarto guardián eso no importaban ya que eran la compañía que tanto requería, por que odiaba estar solo…no le gustaba la soledad….temía a quedarse solo.

¿Qué pasa Mascara de Muerte?

Desde que supo que sería el próximo guardián de cáncer, un gran peso cayó sobre su espalda…y ese peso solo lo cargaría él. Se dio cuenta con el pasar del tiempo que no servía de nada tener compañeros y amigos cuando estos al final se terminaba acabando unos con otros siguiendo órdenes de terceros… ¿y la dichosa amistad?...nada…al igual que su familia…nada servía, por que el pudo ver que solo se tenía a él y eso es un temor que desgarraba el alma del santo, pero que ni siquiera sus oídos podrían escucharlo, el nunca admitiría su temor…no lo hará…

¿Pero mascara…?

Cuando llegaba la noche y su cama lo acogía, cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, esperando que Morfeo trabajara en él lo más pronto posible, y es que era en ese lugar donde su temor tomaba forma, en ese cuarto donde solo una cama, un mueble pequeño donde tenía su ropa y otro donde descansaba un vaso con agua. Eso era lo único que adornaba su habitación, allí no habían rostros en los muros y es que cuando se supo de su extraña costumbre, sus compañeros le habían aconsejado que la menos en su cuarto no colocara rostros de sus víctimas, y tras tantos comentarios, decidió obedecer…contra su voluntad…contra sus temores…y era ese el lugar donde solo cuatro muros sabían de su temor. Ahí nadie lo acompañaba, ahí no podía observar a nadie más que su escuálido reflejo en el vaso con agua…solo Mascara de Muerte…solo con su oscura y cruel vida…solo con su miedo…y solo él estaba consciente de ello

¿Qué harás Santo Dorado?

¿Puedes superar tu miedo?

Mira a su alrededor y la soledad reina en su pieza…cierra los ojos y la noche pasa…Llego el amanecer y con ello un nuevo día. Realiza las actividades rutinarias ya en su poblada pero desolada casa y sabe que no está solo…mira los rostros y una sonrisa melancólica se asoma

¿Acaso es mejor así?

Pero no quieres ver la realidad…no estás solo…ellos están contigo, aquellos que tienen un corazón que late, que su sangre corre por sus venas, solo que no los quieres ver…solo ves a los muertos, a los que cuelgan de las paredes de tu templo, crees que gracias a ellos tu temor no es válido, pero sabes la verdad…admite que temes a la soledad

¿No es así dorado?

¿Acaso no temes a quedarte solo en este mundo?

Crees que gracias a esto, demuestras que las personas te dan lo mismo, que nada te afecta, que eres el santo dorado, más temido, aquel que mata sin remedio alguno y se jacteas de que nada le importa y además, colocas sus rostros para presumir que la vida no es algo importante para ti…pero esa mascara es tan falsa como tu apodo…por que sin ellos no eres nada

¿Acaso dejaras que tu temor te gane?

10:30 pm…y sabes que dentro de poco dormirás y que en lo más profundo de tu conciencia tu temor está latente…es un temor infundado…no estás solo mascara, ellos están contigo, te apoyan, no te abandonaran…solo descansa por esta noche y duerme pensando en solo una cosa…

¿Dejaras que te gane la Eremofobia?

Respira hondo y duerme Mascara…y deja que ellos te demuestren que tu soledad es solo mental…

Heee…

No sé como quedo…no sé si está bien…no sé si está mal……solo que no podía seguir con la idea dando vueltas por la cabeza.

Estoy muy feliz Por los reviews en los otros dos Fic: Resfrió y El Ingrediente Secreto, me han ayudado mucho…por los que me agregaron como Autora Favorita y Fic favorito...¡GRACIAS!.

Me gustaría saber que caballero les gustaría que continuara con su fobia...para comenzar inmediatamente

Sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas de muerte…por favor sea lo que sea que me quieran expresar, en la nubecita de abajo, son de mucho apoyo…

¡¡¡Gracias!!!...Dank


	3. Catoptrofobia

Catoptrofobia…miedo a los espejos

/…../

Reflejo…es lo que se ve en un simple espejo, pero no es lo que tu vez….ahí frente a ti esta la persona que mas temes, aquella que fue débil toda su vida según tu, el que dejo encerrado a su propio hermano en vez de ayudarlo, el que dejo que un dios se apoderada de su cuerpo y razón, aquel que sin ningún obstáculo rodeno la muerte de su mejor amigo en manos de un joven que se consideraba hermano del que hiciste llamar traidor.

Saga, es solo tu reflejo…

Por años, domino tu alma, ordeno acabar con muchos que fueron inocentes. El fue el culpable que muchos de tus compañeros combatieran incluso entre ellos mismos, y que sus vidas terminaran en menos de un día.

Él, que sin ser de importancia, se entrometió en tu vida, y le dio un fuerte cambio….y tu no pudiste hacer nada para detenerlo…

No temas, todo fue una mala jugada del destino

Aunque tus compañeros ya te perdonaron lo que paso, aun en ti existe el rencor, la culpa, el miedo y ese objeto frente a ti, le da forma a tu miedo...por qué no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para oponerte a ese sujeto. Tantas veces pensaste en acabar con tu vida, pero sabias que esa no sería la solución a todos los errores que él había cometido ocupando tu cuerpo, esperaste hasta que el tuviera un minuto de debilidad y así tu poder decidir por ti mismo y tratar de redimir los errores cometidos…

Lo intentaste, siempre lo intentaste

Trataste de redimir los errores ocurridos, te ofreciste a ser esclavo de un dios sin sentido, para poder llegar donde ella y que esto terminaba para bien. Tu objetivo no fue entendido por todos, unos te volvieron a llamar traidor, y en tu mente volvieron las imágenes que juraste que con tu muerte te dejarían en paz…

Cuando tus verdaderas intenciones salieron a la luz, una sonrisa volvió a tu rostro, ahora ya podías volver al inframundo tranquilo, porque ya no tendrías que mirar a nadie a los ojos, el espejo más puro del cuerpo, la ventana al alma y que te recordara lo débil que fuiste por dejar que tu, el que en más de una ocasión, te llamaron como el mejor de los candidatos a ser santo dorado, tu, el que eras el ejemplo de muchos de los que como tu aspiraban a una armadura dorada, había cometido un grave error…pero el amor de una diosa, trajo tu miedo a la realidad.

No temas, tus errores ya fueron perdonados

Volviste a abrir tus ojos y los viste, a todos los que alguna vez fueron tus compañeros y amigos, los que sin saber quién era obedecieron tus órdenes, acabando con los que tú llamabas traidores e intrusos…Pero ellos no tienen rencor hacia ti.

Acaso no te das cuenta…Ellos ya te perdonaron, date cuenta que ese peso en tu espalada ya no lo cargas más.

Ninguno te llamo traidor, ninguno de golpeo, todos lo que tu creíste que no te mirarían a la cara, te abrazaron y te dijeron lo felices que estaban de compartir otro momento contigo. Pero eres tu el que aun no puede dejar de olvidar, eres tu el que tiene ese temor infundado en tu alma.

Golpeas el espejo, los pedazos del reflejo ahora yacen en el suelo, y al verlos tu imagen ahora en el piso se mancha con las gotas de sangre que comienzan a caer desde tu mano hasta ellos…Sangre que derramaste…pero no fue tu culpa…

No lo fue, por favor Saga…no fue tu culpa

Tu hermano te llama, con su habitual sonrisa pregunta si acaso el espejo te había hecho algo que se rompió, el no sabe de tu miedo, pero nunca te dejara solo. Al ver tu mano, sabe que esto es algo ya mayor, con precaución, envuelve tu mano en una pedazo de cinta que saca rompiendo su playera

-deja que el pasado se quede donde esta Hermano, deja que seamos nosotros los que decidamos ahora nuestro futuro

Escúchalo por favor

Vez sus ojos y tu reflejo esta en ellos, reflejo que viste en los malditos espejos, pero ahora vez una esperanza en la profundidad de esos zafiros verdes, vez el perdón de aquel que quizás le causaste mas daño, pero que ahora te demuestra que el perdón es eterno y no divino…quizás, solo quizás, algún día dejes de temerle a los espejos…ellos solo relejan la verdad…y es que ya no tienes que temerles…ya no eres el débil de antes.

Listo…

Admito que este me costó…pero fue el santo que me pidió Alice-SagiiZ,espero que te haya gustado, si no lo siento

Estoy en producción del siguiente a pedido de hitomiko-chan…el santo protagonista aun no te lo diré, para que sea una sorpresa, y para Saint Lunase…gracias por tu constante apoyo, gracias

Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos, fueron de mucha ayuda en estos momentos de contraste TT-TT

Nuevamente gracias por leer hasta aquí, y ya saben, cualquier cosa que este en sus mentes sobre el Fic, sea lo que sea, en la nubecita…

Saludos y abrazos apretados…


	4. Optofobia

Optofobia…miedo a abrir los ojos

/…./

Oscuridad…es a lo que te has acostumbrado…prefieres, según tu, ver con los ojos del alma, ver a las personas a través de sus esencias, según tu, mientras tus zafiros permanezcan cerrados, tu poder estadía estable…pero sabes que no lo haces por eso…

Mírame…

Los gritos aun están es tu cabeza, eras solo un niño cuando tuviste que presenciar todo eso…las personas llorando, otras con su rostro impregnado en tristeza con mesclas de esperanza a orillas del Ganges, suplicando por la purificación...la miseria que azotaba a tu pueblo…todo eso era demasiado para tus pequeños ojos, pero cuando te llevaron al santuario pensaste en que esas imágenes se acabarían…pero no fue así otra vez…

No temas…mírame…

Te convertirías en el caballero de Virgo, y con ello no verías mas esas tristes escenas, pero no fue así…combates, guerras…tristezas…las volviste a ver una y otra vez, con el pasar de los años, presenciaste como los que comenzaste a querer como amigos, y que te ayudaban a olvidar los gritos del pasado, sufrían por sus pérdidas, se separaban entre ellos, y los que en algún momento admiraste, ahora desaparecían…y cerraste mas fuerte tus ojitos para no ver todo eso…para seguir pensando que en ese mundo falso, de silencio y sombras, ellos aun sonreían y era felices…porque temías…

Esa no es la realidad, por favor fíjate bien…

Sellaste tus ojos, no querías abrirlos, por temor a ver algo injusto…sabias que ese mundo no era el real, pero preferías eso a ver pena y desolación…pero en algún momento sabias que tenias que volver a abrir tus ojos…

Tu mundo de oscuridad contra el real…

Cuando los volviste a abrir, ese joven que combatía contra ti te demostraba que lo que tu creías justo, era la aberración de la verdad…y abriste tus ojos…nuevamente tus azules gemas veían una verdad que evadiste por mucho tiempo…tu verdad siempre fue mentira…

No cierres tus ojos Shaka…no lo hagas más…

Suspiraste tranquilo cuando la paz volvió, quisiste seguir en tu mundo de sombras…pero otra amenaza apareció…y con ello otras imágenes. Cerrabas fuertemente los ojos buscando la respuesta del porque de esa actitud de los que alguna vez fueron tus compañeros de orden, pero sabias que las respuestas estaban a la luz…no en tu oscuridad…

Comprendiste la verdad y te viste nuevamente frente a tu miedo… ¿qué hacer?…¿quedarte en tus sombras pensando que nada pasaba, o asumir que aquella acción a la cual temes era la puerta a la absoluta verdad?

No todo lo que ves es malo…solo mira bien…

Combatiste contra tus amigos, mientras que aun tu mente te decía que tu temor volvía…veías como iban cayendo, como el causante de su sufrimiento eras tú. Por compasión propia, a algunos de ellos les arrebataste la vista, para así descansar tu también, ya que en sus ojos te veías reflejado…atacando a tus hermanos de armas, causándoles daño, según tu como justicia, pero te dolía esto…pero no pudiste contra esos ojos azules…esos que en su profundidad encontraste la verdad… y en ese momento te percataste que está estaba siempre a ti…pero que te cegaste y no quisiste verla…

Por fin lo entendiste Shaka…ya lo pudiste ver…

A solo segundos de tu muerte…ellos te demostraron que no todo lo que veías era maldad, también estaba el amor, la esperanza, la amistad…todo eso siempre estuvo hay para ti…sonreíste cuando tu vida estaba por acabar, porque había valido la pena…después de mucho tiempo, volver a ver al mundo con tus verdaderos ojos había valido…y mucho

Qué bello es este mundo… ¿cierto Shaka?

Se te concedió una segunda oportunidad, y que centraste en una sola cosa…por muy cruel y malvada que fuera la realidad, la verías directamente a los ojos… con tus ojos…y la enfrentarías así mismo…no importando si esto te traía sufrimiento o miedo…total, te perdiste de tantas cosas por tu temor, que ahora no perderás imagen alguna…no lo harás…aunque aun queden vestigios de tu miedo, lo enfrenatras…

Al fin abriste tus hermosos ojos…

`O-O´

Listo...¡¡¡dedicado a Hitomi-can!!!…he aquí el temor de nuestro bello Shaka, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, si no lo fue, en verdad lo siento…y para Danae…creo que descubriste con lo de la narración XD

Me tome la libertad (y espero me disculpen) de decir que los ojos de Shaka eran hermosos…es que no me lo podía aguantar

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí…El próximo serán para Saint Lunase

Saludos y muchas gracias, y ya saben cualquier comentario, sea cual será, en la nubecita de acá abajo

Dank!!


	5. Ecofobia

Ecofobia…Miedo al Hogar

/…/

Suspiras pesadamente, después de una larga tarde de entrenamiento donde tratas de despejar tu mente, la chica de rojos cabellos a la cual amas, te recibe con un gran beso…de esos que te quitan el aire. Cuando se separan te sonríe y te dice que te estaba esperando, que tu comida esta lista y de la mano te lleva hasta dentro de tu templo…tu casa…tu hogar…aquello a lo cual temes…

No hay como el hogar, ¿cierto?

Miras cada pared, y a tu mente viene los años de tu infancia, donde tu única familia era tu hermano, aquel que era un ejemplo para ti, aquel que era tu héroe, para ti no existía Hércules ni Perseo, porque según tu, tu hermano era mucho mejor que ellos, el era tu ídolo…tu hermano…tu familia, y eso era lo más bello que tenias, y que formabas tu hogar…pero no duro nada…

El destino jugó con tu infancia

Primero perdiste a tus padres, pero eso no te dolió tanto, ya que lo tenias a él, aun recuerdas la palabras de más de alguno de tus amigos que decían que eras afortunado por tener un hermano así, que tu hogar debía ser único…y era único…nadie podía tener un hogar y perderlo así como tú lo perdiste…nunca supiste como paso…pero lo perdiste…ya no tienes un hogar…

Fueron momentos duros…pero ya pasaron

Por mucho tiempo para ti el hogar no existió, era solo un lugar al cual llegabas cada día para al final dormir…nada te esperaba allá, nadie lo hacía…nadie

Pero aun así tienes tu hogar

Con el pasar del tiempo aprendiste que no se necesitaba de solamente un familiar para tener un hogar, también podías formar uno con buenos amigos, tu hogar ahora no era la casa de Leo…ahora era el santuario…

Pero volviste a perder tu hogar

Primero perdiste a algunos de tus amigos…después cuando pensaste que a pesar de ello, podrías continuar, el destino te sorprendía nuevamente, tenias que combatir contra tus hermanos de armas...por defender tu hogar…tu diosa…contra tus amigos…contra tu familia…y la ira te trajo solo una idea…nunca tuviste un hogar

Si lo tienes, uno hermoso, junto a ellos…

Cuando tus lagrimas caían tras la muerte de tu compañero y amigo, pensabas en como tu hogar solo había sido una serie de condenas, como ese lugar llamado hogar, solo te traída dolor y penas…ya no te importaba …ya no lo necesitabas…puesto que nunca lo tuviste…nunca se te concedió el honor de formar uno y mantenerlo con la felicidad y entrega que podías dar…tu nunca tendrás un verdadero hogar…

Si lo tienes…junto a ellos, junto a él…junto a ella…

Tras mucho, tú y tus compañeros fueron revividos, el patriarca con mucha emoción les dice que sean bienvenidos a su hogar, pero a ti solo te causa un miedo interno…porque siempre que tuviste un hogar, este solo se destruía…pero un gesto te saco de tus pensamientos y miedos…

-Aioria, que felicidad el estar de nuevo contigo, hermanito-

El abraso de Aioros te llena de felicidad, de apoco comienzas a recuperar todo aquello que amaste y que aun amas, correspondes el abrazo con todas tus fuerzas, sabes que se formara un hogar, sabes que se te está entregando un poco de felicidad y que está en algún momento te dejara…pero mientras la quieres disfrutar…

Es tu hogar…no hay como el hogar…

De nuevo estas sumergido en tus pensamientos, mientras aquella joven te lleva hasta la cocina donde está la mesa lista, ahora tu hogar esta completo, con tu hermano vivo en su casa y tú con la mujer que amas…ella cree que le temes a la felicidad…pero aun así, ella te ama como nadie.

-Aioria, me tienes a mí, a Aioros y a tus amigos, nada te pasara, somos tu familia, estás en tu hogar.

Escuchala…este es tu verdadero hogar…su corazon…

Te aferras a ella, para que ese momento sea lo mas durable posible…no quieres perder este nuevo hogar…no ahora, donde por primera vez en la vida…estas con los que mas amas…en tu hogar.

No necesitas de un lugar fisico para llamarlo asi…solo necesitas de personas le den la forma, un poco de cariño, otro poco de amor, y mucha fuerza

La fuerza de un León…tú puedes…forma tu nuevo y ahora eterno hogar,

Digno de ti…Aioria

`O-O´

Listo, te dije SAINT LUNASE, que este capi seria para ti…gracias a tu Fic, "Una Persona Inesperada", pude terminar este…

Muchas Gracias por su constante apoyo…creo que al menos por esta semana no podre subir más fobias, yo y mi mama tenemos una deuda con un helado de Frutos Tropicales en honor al atrasado cumpleaños de Aldebarán…

¡Lo siento Torito lindo! TTwTT

Y lo típico...cualquier comentario, sea el que sea…en la nubecita de acá abajo

DANK!


	6. Afenfosfobia

Afenfosfobia…Miedo a ser tocado

/… /

Se ven tan bellas…, blancas para la pureza, rojo para la pasión, negras para la eternidad y la muerte, rosadas para el agradecimiento, naranjas para el entusiasmo, azules para la confianza, y violetas para la calma…pero todas tiene una mismo color…el de la lejanía…no se puede tocar una rosa sin ser dañado por sus hermosas espinas.

Eres como tus rosas…bello, hermoso, impactante…pero… ¿dañino?

Aun están en tu mente los comentarios de ellos…los que te llamaron bello por años, los odiaste, te parecían tan asquerosos…ellos solo admiraban tu forma, y sus manos te parecieron tan brutas, que te convertiste en otra rosa mas…bella pero intocable, tu hermosura provoca dolor en quien te tuvieron, y eso es lo que quieres

¿Una rosa que provoca dolor?

Tantas veces te dijeron que eras bellísimo, que no te molestaba que sus muestras de cariño fueran de tus halagadores, pero te diste cuenta que no te querían por lo que eras, si no que por tu apariencia, como es el destino de muchas flores, solo las utilizan por su lindo aspecto, pero no por su delicadeza ni su carisma…solo su cuerpo y forma, eso es lo importante. Entonces ellos comenzaron a sangrar…porque no se maltrata a una rosa sin pagar por ello.

Es solo una caricia… ¿No permitirás aquella acción?

Los mirabas con asco…con el pasar del tiempo tu belleza era aun mas destellante…pero aun más trágica y mortal.

Quisieron recorrer tu cuerpo con sus sucias manos, mientras te llenaban de halagos, de cómo no solo tu nombre era comparado con la diosa del amor, sino también tu aspecto…lo que ellos, tanto hombres como mujeres veían de ti…

Ellos te dañaban…pero eso ya paso

Juraste que no dejarías que ninguna mano se te posara en sima para dañarte, y creaste tú propia hermosa fortaleza, hecha de rosas, que como tú eran todas hermosas…pero peligrosas

Aun así, no todas las rosas son para dañar…

Las ocupaste como armas en cuanto combate se te presento, era tu firma y tu presentación… y también fueron tus fieles acompañantes en la hora de tu muerte, adornaron tu lecho, impidiendo que cualquier persona te tocara…solo ellas…solo tú y ellas.

Pensaste en descansar, en ese infierno nadie te tocaría, sería un descanso a tu ser…pero tu cuerpo y alma regresaron a este mundo…para ser tocadas por el sol, por el viento…por el abraso de un amigo.

No todas las personas te dañaran…no tus amigos

La felicidad de tus compañeros es completa, han obtenido una segunda oportunidad, la cual ninguno piensa desperdiciar…y tu…

Nuevamente te vuelves otra roza

Pero esta nueva vida se les concedió para poder enfrentar lo que no pudieron acabar antes…incluso sus miedos.

Aun sumergido en tus pensamientos, sientes una mano sobre tu hombro, Con sorpresa descubres que es tu amigo de la cuarta casa, que con una escasa sonrisa te da la bienvenida y te dice que llego el momento de enfrentar aquello que por años evitaste.

Se bello y libre como las rozas en los campos

Tratas de ignorar el hecho, pero descubres que el resto de tus compañeros no pueden evitar abrazarte por estar todos juntos, tratas de convencerte mentalmente que los tienes que alejar de ti, que te causan daño…pero no es así, hace tanto que no recibes un abraso sincero que sabes que no te puedes alejar de estos…tu también deseas esa pequeña muestra de afecto.

Te vez tan libre como tus flores

Ya con el atardecer en tus espaldas, tocas tu hombro donde se poso una mano anteriormente, no la de tu amigo el de Cáncer, no el del resto de tus compañeros, sino un gesto mucho más antiguo…el de tu madre, que en aquella ocasión te consoló diciéndote que no importaba que existieran personas que te quisieran dañar…siempre existirán aquellas que con un simple gesto, te demostraran que eres mucho más importante para ellos que tu belleza y estarían ahí…apoyándote…queriéndote…tal y como eres.

Al fin florece tu verdadera belleza

Comienzas un nuevo día, vez como tus rozas se abren para recibir los nuevos rayos del sol, con sus pétalos totalmente dispuestos a la caricia del astro…que sonríes…a lo mejor tu piel no podrá hacer lo mismo…a lo mejor nunca podrás dar un abrazo como los que recibiste tras sus regresos, pero algún día, recibirás un abrazo tan sincero y puro, que ya no temerás…

No hay como un gesto tan puro como los abrazos…verdad Afro

`O-O´

¡Listo!

Creo que es necesario aclarar que me base en la belleza de Afrodita y en la situación de Albafica…

Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá, y ya saben, cualquier comentario, sea cual sea, a la nube de acá abajo.

DANK!


	7. Kenofobia

Kenofobia…Miedo al vacio

/…/

El atardecer es bello, suspiras mientras el astro rey se esconde para darle permiso a la luna para que gobierne. Vez como tu alumno se dispone a descansar después de un largo día de entrenamiento…él depende de ti, su maestro, su amigo…su padre, y tu dependes de el…para llenar tu vacio…tu miedo…

El es tu alegría

Desde tu infancia, sentiste eso en tu pecho, una sensación de que te faltaba algo…ese vacío…pensaste que era la soledad, pero tus amigos, te acompañaban…aun así…ese espacio crecía junto con tu cuerpo y tus sentidos… y lo comprendiste…te faltaba una vida propia…por que la que tenias le pertenecía a los dioses, a tu diosa…

Pero siempre fue así, no tienes un vacío.

Un estruendo apareció en tu vida…aquel que fue tu maestro y padre ha muerto, el gran Aioros al cual admirabas perecido como el traidor que es, tus amigos se han ido, "ya es hora de que se conviertan en santos" dijo el nuevo patriarca…y el vacio creció en tu pecho…

Fue lamentable…pero ya paso

Tomaste la decisión de salir de ahí, escapar, a cualquier lugar donde ese vacío se llenara con lo que fuera, pero necesitabas estar completo…necesitabas algo…lo que sea…

Pero lo tienes, ahí…en tu corazón.

La calma volvió a tu cuerpo y alma, a ya en Jamir, sabias que aquel lugar que por años llamaste hogar, ahora era un peligro, el santuario… temiste por los que estaban haya, tus amigos, pero no volverías…no a ese lugar que te despojaba de algo…

Nunca te quito nada…Todo lo verdadero siempre estuvo ahí.

Un pequeño de cabellera rojiza te trajo alegrías y más de un dolor de cabeza, el seria tu sucesor en algún momento…pero los dioses te obligan a volver, los llamados traidores junto con la que se hacía llamar la verdadera Athena vienen, tu sabes la verdad, los has visto en sus ojos, y los haces pasar, pero cuando ya lo único que vez son sus espaldas, ese vacío volvió a ti…sabias que ya nada sería como antes.

No lo seria…nunca más

Enterraste el cuerpo de tus compañeros caídos, junto al de tu maestro…gran parte de la que alguna vez fue tu familia yacía inerte.

Pasa el tiempo y ese vacío se aumenta en ti…sientes como la nada se apodera del santuario…la muerte está cerca…y ellos se levantaron de sus tumbas.

Los llamados traidores se abren paso entre los que alguna vez fueron sus templos. Los combates no tardan en llegar, y en sus miradas encuentras algo que te destroza el alma…pena, tristeza……lealtad a su única diosa.

Tu mente comienza a pensar rápidamente y tu corazón late a mil por hora…y el vacio en tu alma crece…

¿Por qué ellos?, ¿Por qué nosotros?... ¿Por qué…?

Comprendes todo pero ya es tarde…solo te queda un camino que recorrer con tus amigos. Estando frente a aquel imponente Muro, te das cuenta del porque de ese vacío…y es que descubres por primera vez que ese espacio es porque no hiciste muchas cosas: no compartiste con aquel que fue como un padre para ti, no disfrutaste a tus amigos al máximo, no pudiste sonreír con tu pupilo…el vacio siempre fue tu culpa…un gran vacío que ahora te llevaba a la eterna muerte.

No lo creas, ellos siempre llenaron tus vacios…nunca hubo un vacio…

Con pereza vuelves a abrir tus ojos, descubres que las segundas oportunidades si existen, que se te concedió la reflexión…pero tus pensamientos son desvanecidos cuando dos pequeños brazos rodean tu cuello mientras aun estas sentado en el piso.

-Maestro, no sabe lo mucho que lo extrañe, lo mucho que me hizo falta, por favor, no me vuelva a dejar, llámeme egoísta pero… lo necesito conmigo.

Nunca hubo un vacio…joven lemuriano

Lagrimas salen de tus ojos cuando en tu mente vuelven a aparecer esas palabras, aun recuerdas como tras el abrazo y tu respuesta "no Kiki, no te dejare nunca más" el pequeño esbozo una gran sonrisa, viste a tu maestro, a tu padre…y ellos…tus amigos…tus hermanos…sonríes ante la sola idea que dedujiste estando próximo a la muerte "este vacío es por mi culpa"…ahora tienes el tiempo para darte cuenta, que no hay vacio…

Lleno…es lo que estas, gracias a tus amigos, maestro...a tu pupilo…

-maestro, ¿se encuentra bien?-aquel pequeño te saca de tus pensamientos, el aroma de la cena y la ya imponente Luna te traen a la realidad…temes que todo lo que tienes se pierda, que regrese ese vacío, ese espacio que solo se lleno con el cariño y el tiempo…pero aun así…temes al vacio de tu alma…pero la sonrisa traviesa del pequeño te dan esperanza…que importa temer, si el cariño de los demás llenara ese espacio.

Eso solo te demuestra una cosa…que tienes un gran corazón… Mu

`O-O´

¡Listo!

Me dio penita Kiki, ese petiso es tan lindo…T-T

A pedido de Ana Bella , aquí esta nuestro bello Mu… ¡Apoco no es un pedazo de ternura y belleza ese dorado!... He… perdón

Muchas gracias por tus palabras Ana, dejaron con la boca abierta y la felicidad pegando en el techo de la oficina…OwO. Acepto sí que no es fácil, pero si me lo piden, lo hago.

Bueno, ya saben cualquier comentario, sea cual sea, en la nubecita de acá abajo

DANK!

Nota: Requiero ayuda urgente, con mi mama no sabemos qué sabor de helado comer para el cumpleaños de los Gemelos,¡ por favor ayuda! n_n

Gracias


	8. Cainofobia

Cainofobia… Miedo a Fallar

/…/

Un santo Dorado siempre cumple las reglas, Un santo dorado no discute ninguna orden, las cumplirá sea cual sea, pondrá su vida en manos de la justicia, nunca demostrara vulnerabilidad ante el enemigo y la duda no tiene cabida en su vida…no es así…Shura

El santo más leal a Athena

Así es, el más leal, aquel que acabo con su mejor amigo por seguir reglas…el que no le gusta Fallar, al que sigue las ordenes sin importar contra quien se ejecuten, el que casi le corta el cuello al santo de Virgo, aquel que no le importo pasar por al lado del cuerpo de sus amigos y compañeros…

Pero cumples las ordenes porque te da pánico fallar, porque eso no está en la vida de un santo dorado, pero… ¿Fallarías si se tratara de una persona querida?, ¿Atacarías a los que alguna vez fueron tus compañeros de armas?

Solo obedecías órdenes

He ahí el cuerpo de tu amigo, casi moribundo, y todo castigo recibido fue por tu mano… obedeciendo una orden, en ningún momento dudaste en acabar con el que llamaron Traidor, no podías Fallar, no podías…temes a no obedecer una orden, porque eso demostraría que no eres un digno santo dorado, tu, el más leal a la diosa de la sabiduría y… ¿Justicia?...

Cargaste con la pena por ejecutar la orden

Seguiste cumpliendo órdenes, como buen soldado, como buen santo, pero cada orden que se encomendaba traía tu temor a flote, por culpa de esa pequeña bebe, que no pudiste acabar, fallaste en eso Santo

La orden no era acabar con ella, nunca lo fue

El asesino del traidor, así te llamaban a escondidas en el santuario, el que asesino a su mejor amigo…vaya reputación la que te ganaste, todo por no fallar, todo por cumplir órdenes, y así seguiste cumpliendo, atacando a los que se llamaban traidores, pero tu muerte llego en manos de un joven, que como tu cumplía ordenes, pero la diferencia radicaba en su corazón: el cumplía ordenes que él consideraba justas…tu…solo las cumplías por no fallar.

Pero tiene un gran corazón, digno de un santo dorado

El tiempo transcurrió normalmente, tu cuerpo ahora yacía entre los gusanos y la tierra, y tu alma en el tártaro…pero se te dio una nueva orden…ve al santuario y trae la cabeza de la diosa Athena…y como siempre no dudaste…no desobedecerías una orden… ¿temor?, si lo tenias y mucho, tenias que acabar con la que considerabas tu única diosa, pero comprendiste las verdaderas intenciones de esa orden…y trazaste tu camino, el mandato fue dado…te uniste a tus compañeros caídos y comenzaron su camino…obedecer la orden…

Sete han dado órdenes muy crueles y tristes

Que importaba su tus amigos morían, tenias un objetivo dado…viste como Piscis y Cáncer eran regresados al infierno, como el gran Aldebarán yacía inerte parado frente a ti, muerto, solo pudiste pasar, mientras sentías la magnitud de la orden dada, no importaba quien o que cayera ante tus pies, por tus propias manos, ya que tenias una misión… ¿acaso quieres fallar?

Fueron detenidos en virgo, ahí, en los ojos de tu compañero encontraste la determinación que siempre te motivo…el proteger a esa infanta que dejaste con vida…

El combate fue arduo, pero en tu mente solo había una cosa: cumple la orden, cumple la orden, cumple la orden…

Eres el santo más leal que ha tenido el santuario, no lo dudes

¿Pero sabes cuál es el destino de los traidores?, la muerte en manos de los que alguna vez fueron tus compañeros de armas y hermanos de guerras, así como tu acabaste con tu mejor amigo Aioros, te toca padecer en manos de amigos…pero Athena aun no muere…así que esto no ha terminado.

Tras la decisión de Athena de acabar con su vida, te quedo la sensación de no haber cumplido la verdadera intención del mandato: llevar a Athena hasta el infierno para acabar con Hades, la impotencia te cegó cuando se te acababan las horas, los minutos y no pudiste hacer mucho por ese mundo donde viviste momentos únicos y felices… así que si se te presentaba una oportunidad, no fallarías…

Y lo hiciste, como el Santo dorado que eres

Entregaste tu poca vida y escancia en ese gran Muro, ahí junto a ti estaba aquel que murió por tus manos, ahora llamándote amigo, y agradeciéndote el estar con ellos ahí…y la orden era una sola: destruir el muro de los lamentos…y lo cumpliste…

Tú cumples lo que se te encomienda, eres todo un honor para tus amigos y hermanos de armas

Se te dio la segunda oportunidad, pero no sabias como llevarla a cavo…hasta que las palabras de la niña, ahora diosa, que alguna vez se te ocurrió matar, pero que la bondad de tu corazón no te lo permitió…

-te ordeno Shura de capricornio que comiences una nueva vida, forjada solo por tus manos

Y la cumplidas, lo sabemos

Cada mañana te levantas con el miedo de no cumplir, de fallar, de que otra guerra se presente y no hayas podido crear ni forjar tu propia vida, es orden de la diosa Athena…

La cumplirás…Santo Dorado de Capricornio, signo de tu armadura

Fallar…eso es a lo que temes, pero sabes, el fallar es algo normal, si no se falla no se aprende, si no se aprende no creces, si no creces como persona no vives, así que no importa si caes, si te equivocas, si fallas, aprenderás de ello, Español.

"si te caes en el camino, levántate, y veras que la próxima piedra no será un obstáculo en tu sendero"

`O.O´

Listo, la cabrita sexy esta lista…hee… perdón, me refiero a que el gran santo Shura de Capricornio ya tiene su lugar y fobia acá.

Lamento la tardanza, pero la falta de inspiración y de sentido común se me quedó en la casa, o se la comió mi perro, por que ha estado más creativo que yo; así que me esforcé y esto salió.

Muchas gracias por leer, y ya saben, cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea, en la nubecita de acá abajo

DANK!

Nota: aviso que la próxima fobia está entre Shion o Dhoko, todo depende de lo diga el azar


	9. Cronofobia

Cronofobia…Miedo al Tiempo

/…/

El tiempo no es mas que un factor que mide nuestras vidas, nuestros éxitos y logros, el tiempo nos permite tomar las experiencias de otros y convertirlas en nuestras, es aquel que nos demuestra que tan cerca de la muerte estamos o que tan lejos podemos llegar a estar…pero es también el que te demostró que no importa tener una vida mas larga que el resto…te demostró lo inútil que fuiste y como los errores estaban enfrente tuyo y no hiciste nada.

El tiempo es hermoso…Shion

Esa guerra fue increíble. Cayeron tus mejores amigos, tus compañeros, solo uno quedo con vida para compartir el tiempo que se les concedió a ambos…

Viste pasar los años, como llegaban aquellos jóvenes que se convertirían en santos dorados, que uno portaría la armadura que tu llevaste cuando la última guerra santa se desato…tu deber era mantener la paz hasta la llegada de la nueva diosa de la sabiduría, de ti dependía encontrar al nuevo patriarca para que se uniera a la joven reencarnación y juntos la paz gobernara la tierra y que con su unión acabar con los dioses que intentaran someter a la humanidad…pero no cumpliste tu trabajo…y tenias tiempo para eso…siempre lo tuviste…

Eso no es verdad, diste lo mejor de ti…

¿Lo mejor?, descubriste que algo no andaba bien en el joven santo de Géminis y ¿qué hiciste?, nada, tenias tiempo pero no hiciste nada, dejaste que esas fueran solo sospechas, pero mira como termino todo, el peor de los dioses entro en su cuerpo y trajo tiranía a tu pasajera paz al santuario, ¿cumpliste con tu trabajo como patriarca?, no, tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo, mucho más que cualquier mortal, pero no lo demostraste, dejaste que el tiempo te demostrara ti que no tuviste el tiempo para percatarte que algo andaba mal…

Lo tuviste, eres el mejor patriarca, solo que no podías contra el…

En su mirar encontraste la maldad, la ira, algo no andaba bien, pero no hiciste nada, y tarde descubriste que el terror de una nueva amenaza se acercaba al santuario a grandes pasos, ¿tiempo?, no ya no te quedaba tiempo, tu anciano cuerpo te decía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo para actuar, y tu muerte llego rápida…ahora ya no te quedaba tiempo…y descubriste que le temías al paso del tiempo porque no podías hacer de mucho con el…siempre perdías el valioso tiempo.

Pero el tiempo te dio la razón….

Pasó el tiempo y se te dio una orden, con menos tiempo del que tuviste la vez pasada: tráenos la cabeza de Athena en menos de 12 horas. Nuevamente se te concedía tiempo para que cumplieras con tu deber, pero esta vez, tenias algo distinto, no te importaba nada ni nadie, tenias que acabar con Saori, llevarla al infierno, aunque se te acabara el regalo de cronos…

Eres el mejor de los patriarcas y un digno Santo Dorado…

El destino fue cruel, te toco ver caer a los que alguna vez fueron tus alumnos, combatir y acabarse entre ellos, y lo mas cruel de todo, él, que fue y a sido tu mejor amigo, él, que junto a ti sobrevivieron a la antigua guerra santa, él, que ahora defendía a la diosa con la misma fuerza y garra con que la defendías tu…que ironías de la vida, pero ahora no tienes tiempo de sobra…acaba con Athena ya.

Santo Patriarca…

"…La Exclamación de Athena…Shura, Camus, Saga… Afrodita, Mascara, Aldebarán, Shaka… todavía no es el tiempo, hasta no quitarle la vida a Athena", esas fueron tus palabras mientras la lluvia resbalaba por tu rostro… ¿o eran lagrimas?

Ellos eran como tus hijos, esas eran verdaderas lágrimas…

Se acaba el tiempo, ellos han cumplido con su misión, te sientes orgulloso de ellos, sus lágrimas no serán en vano, eso lo juraste.

Y la agonía se apoderaba de tu pecho mientras Apolo se asomaba tras las cumbres en el oriente…tu tiempo se acaba de nuevo, y detrás de ti solo dejaste dolor y desolación. Pero el está ahí contigo, y se sienta a esperar verte partir, no como burla, si no como una forma de demostrarte que no estás solo, que el también comparte tu dolor, que también siente miedo a lo que el tiempo le hace a los corazones de los mortales y como él nos demuestra lo que teníamos que hacer y nunca lo hicimos.

Mientras tu presencia se va convirtiendo solo en polvo de estrellas, detrás de ti ahí un joven que con su redención y ayuda, a demostrado que el perdón si existe para aquellos que en el pasado cometieron errores, Kanon, mira tu espalda y descubre que aun portando esa armadura negra, eres el mismo patriarca, que con su increíble paciencia, se toma el temido tiempo para todo…incluso para despedirse de su mejor amigo Dhoko.

El tiempo al final es solo eso…tiempo…no le temas

Abres tus ojos y vez que una nueva vida se te concede, ahora respiras a la misma frecuencia que tus santos dorados, ya no eres más viejo que el resto, tu tiempo, tus minutos, tus segundos son iguales a los de ellos, ya no tendrás que ver como el don que custodia Cronos es más lento para ti, ahora va a la misma frecuencia que el del resto del mundo, ahora una idea se te mete en la mente… ¿tienes tiempo para qué?

Para lo más hermoso que puede haber… disfrutar, sentir, vivir.

¿Aun le temes al tiempo?, si, a cada segundo y día, a cada minuto y hora, porque no sabes si lo ocupas bien, si lo has desperdiciado, si aun lo conservas…pero el tiempo siempre será así…una duda y temor, pero un regalo para ti. Se te escapara de las manos en momentos, pero en otros lo valoraras como si de ello nuevamente dependiera tu vida…

Porque eres Shion, el santo dorado que sobrevivió a una guerra santa y se desempeño como el mejor de los patriarcas

Deja que pases los segundos, minutos, horas y días, al final todo eso siempre se ira, y no podrás hacer que regrese, solo disfrútalo… Disfrútalo patriarca Shion…Disfrútalo porque te lo mereces, te mereces tu tiempo.

.

.

.

.

`O-O´

Listo, salió Shion, la suerte (y el papelito blanco en la pescara) decidieron que tuviera su fobia y lugar hoy.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, se les agradece de lo más profundo de mi corazón de pollo

Y ya saben, cualquier cosa que este en sus cerebros, en la nubecita de acá abajo.

Gracias

P.d.: el 24 no voy a poderme conectar, así que le dejo en mensaje aquí al santo de cáncer… ¡FELIZ CUMPLE MASCARA!

En tu honor me comeré una lasaña entera yo solita, cortesía de mi mama

Ahora sí, gracias por leer

Byee


	10. Mnemofobia

Mnemofobia…Miedo a los recuerdos

/…/

Los recuerdos…bellas imágenes que alberga nuestra mente, escenas de nuestra vida que guardamos con cariño en lo profundo de nuestro ser, ellos nos recuerdan las vivencias, sucesos buenos, tristes, melancólicos, y muchos bellos.

Siempre tenemos recuerdos de nuestras anécdotas, hechos que no olvidamos para recordar siempre nuestro pasado y como este, influye en nuestro presente y puede traernos sorpresas en el futuro…pero tu Kanon…tus recuerdos…son otra cosa.

El pasado es pasado.

He ahí, al gemelo malvado, al que intento tratar de convencer a su propio hermano de formar una alianza y atacar a la diosa de la tierra. El que fue encerrado en Cabos Unión por su bien, él, el que siempre represento la maldad hecha carne…él, el que ahora, mirando hacia el horizonte, solo desea borrar todo lo que en su mente habita.

Tus recuerdos…son solo eso…recuerdos.

Sabes que la mente humana está capacitada para almacenar todas las imágenes y vivencias como recuerdos, y que por nada en el mundo se borraran, pero tu deseas eso, eliminar de tu mente todas las imágenes donde sabias que lo único que hacías era cometer error tras error, estupidez tras estupidez, intentaste tantas atrocidades que cada una quedo en tu cabeza y corazón y ahora, que la segunda oportunidad está dada, solo quieres olvidarlos, porque te causan miedo…miedo de las imágenes que sabes, condenan tu vida…Traidor.

Eso ya paso Kanon, olvida tu pasado.

¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste convencer a Saga de atacar el Santuario?, ¿Recuerdas cuando liberaste a Poseidón de su sello con la sola intención de cumplir tus propios planes?, claro que lo recuerdas, cada imagen, cada momento, como si fuera ayer, son tus valioso recuerdos, dignos de una persona como tu…Kanon.

Exactamente, dignos de un mortal, que puede cometer errores, no eres un dios.

¿Digno?, Los dioses siempre fueron tu interés, quisiste ser como uno, pero fue una deidad la que te mantuvo con vida durante años, ella, a la que le ibas a declara la guerra, fue ella la que te dio el oxigeno que estuvo a punto de acabarte, ella, que con su cosmos, te ayudaba a que el agua no llegaba a tu rostro, como si sus propias manos alzaran tu rostro para que no perecieras ahí. Ella, la que después te concedió el perdón y te permitió combatir de igual a igual con los santos caídos contra Hades…ella, un dios, una deidad… ¿lo recuerdas?

Eso demuestra que se puede perdonar, siempre Kanon…

Lo primero con lo que te encontraste fue con la mirada decidida de Milo… ¿Recuerdas esa mirada?, si, es la misma, la mirada de odio y reproche que te daba Saga cuando le contaste tus intenciones, sabias que el de escorpión no se contendría con la misma facilidad que Saga…y te lo demostró.

2, 5, 8, 11… cada vez tu cuerpo te dolía mas, cada vez perdías mas sangre, y Antares estaba cerca, la muerte nuevamente te miraba a los ojos y te tendía la mano…pero no se lo permitiste, resististe cada ataque, para demostrarle y demostrarte que el pasado era eso, pasado, y que aunque los recuerdos te asaltaban a cada momento y el temor se apoderaba de su corazón, tu alma, tu determinación fue mayor.

Como el santo dorado que eres…Kanon de Geminis.

Demostraste la talla que tienes, y el perdón de Milo fue dado…no solo el de él, sino también el del resto de tus compañeros, peleaste como un santo dorado, envestiste con honor , portaste con el galgo que solo un santo dorado puede portar…¿Lo Recuerdas?.

Recordar, recordar… son imágenes que fundaron tu personalidad.

¿Recuerdas el rostro de Saga al volverte a ver cuando les dieron la segunda oportunidad?, si, lo recuerdas claramente, su rostro estaba impregnado en dolor, en terror, en miedo, a cómo reaccionarían las personas, como lo mirarían los que fueron y son sus compañeros de armas, sus antiguos camaradas y amigos.

Tomaste la determinación, no querías volver a ver ese rostro de Saga nunca más, y fuiste y lo abrazaste, son tantos los recuerdos malos que quisiste crear nuevos, pero bellos para tus ojos.

Abrazaste a Saga y con eso le transmitiste la seguridad que tus memorias no tenían, él necesitaba apoyo…tu olvido, el necesita fuerza, tu una amnesia sentimental…

¿Recuerdas cuando eran niños?, ¿Cómo lo más importante siempre fue el jugar con tu hermano?, esos son los recuerdos que valen la pena Kanon.

Suspiras pesadamente al recordar como hace algunos minutos, Saga se enfrentaba al reflejo de su pasado, como su miedo aun estaba latente, y te prometiste ser fuerte por él, que desde ahora en adelante solo recuerdes momentos junto a tu hermano, junto a tus amigos, junto a la vida que se te daba.

Recuerda Kanon…los recuerdos son parte de nuestro pasado.

Hoy las estrellas brillas con más fuerza, son mas destellantes para ti, es una imagen que guardaras en tu memoria…

-¿Estás bien Kanon?-te pregunta el ser que comparte tu sangre, tus genes, que posee la mitad de tu alma, el que es idéntico a ti, pero al mismo tiempo distinto, el que te causo daño y le causaste el mismo.

-si…-contestaste con tu sonrisa mientras te adentrabas a al templo de Geminis y de ahí a tu habitación-solo recordaba viejos tiempos, es todo.

Que los recuerdos no dañen tu vida…ellos son parte de ti, Kanon…sonríe…vive…vive como si no hubiera un mañana, no dejes que tu vida sea un recuerdo, son los recuerdos parte de tu vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

`O-O´

Listo!

Esta vez me demore más de lo habitual, por lo del trabajo, pero tenía que subir el capitulo, era una promesa, ahora a esperar el cumplimiento de la otra parte.

Sé que a Kanon le venía mas Claustrofobia, pero creo que entre temerle al encierro o a el poder de tus propios recuerdos, preferí lo último.

Muchas gracias por leer, y ya saben, cualquier pensamiento sobre este Fic, en la nubecita de acá abajo.

Saludos

DANK!


	11. Esquiolofobia

Luz, Oscuridad, Luz, Oscuridad, Luz, Oscuridad... siempre lo mismo... en ambas siempre veías lo mismo... sombras

El Contraste de la luz

¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste al santo recinto con tu hermano?... si, lo recuerdas perfectamente, por que aunque no se veía al cien porciento, había peligro... habían sombras cerca tuyo...

Ahí va el gran Aioros, el mejor aprendiz a santo dorado que pudo haber tenido el santuario, incluso mejor que su mejor amigo Saga de Géminis... Y ahí comenzaron a nacer las sombras de tu vida Aioros.

Aioria crecía con rapidez, ya no era un niño que dependía de ti, en cierto modo te alegraba el pensar que el de apoco se convertía en un hombre... pero la verdad es que temías a que llegara ese momento, por que sabias que el vería las sombras que tu ya veías...

Las sombras el Santuario

Esa mañana notaste extraño a Saga, las sombras rondaban en su vida, pero por temor no hiciste nada, por que esas sombras no se ibas a desaparecer si tu intervenías, y dejaste que tu temor te segara en ves de ayudar a tu amigo... tu lo arrastraste a que esas sombras tomaran el sentido de su Vida.

El Santo padre se comportaba extraño, sombras rodeaban su vida por completo, lo sabias, lo notaste, Aioros de Sagitario, pero dejaste que esas sombras se quedaran ahí...

Saga desapareció entre sombras, el santuario estaba rodeado de sombras, tu vida se convertía en sombras... que cruel ironía de la Vida

Tu nunca fuiste una sombra, eres un santo dorado... das luz

Por primer vez en tu vida decidiste dejar las sombras… y mira la sorpresa con que te llevaste… la verdad estaba oculta en una sombra, la de Arles, la de Saga, La de Athena… y te convertiste en la nueva sombra…

Eso No es verdad… todo fue una mala jugada del destino

Pasaste 14 años como una sombra, como un fantasma, como la imagen que nadie podía recordar ni el nombre que nadie podía pronunciar… pasaste a ser parte de las sombras del santuario….Un aplauso al hombre tras las sombras

No es verdad, eso nunca, Aioros

La amenaza se presento en forma de sombras, Hades aparece de entre las sombras por un combate, y sus soldados son conocidas sombras… ¿y tu?, ¿Por qué no apareciste entre ellos?... simple… no podías ser otra sombra… no podías estar cerca de una sombra… le temes aun muerto a las sombras…

No fuiste parte de eso por que eres el gran Santo de Sagitario

Te quedaste ahí, viendo como tus compañeros lloraban lágrimas de sangre mientras tu no hacías nada por ellos… pero no te quedaste esta vez a la espera de las sombras

Te uniste a tus compañeros caídos para en un ultimo intento, trajeron la luz de la esperanza al único lugar donde las sombras dominaban… y lo lograron…

Brillaste Aioros… dorado… brillante… Luz…

Se te concedió la segunda oportunidad, y te preguntaste que seria de ti de ahora en adelante, pero la respuesta nunca estuvo en la luz, nunca estuvo unida a los destellos del día, nunca estuvo ahí, las sombras que tanto odiaste fueron la respuesta a tantas inquietudes… tu temor era tu fuerza… las sombras.

Aun muerto brillaste como estrella, ahora revivido, eres la luz de muchas personas

Prendes, apagas, Prendes, apagas, Prendes, apagas, Prendes, apagas… y solo vez nuevamente sombras, ¿les temes?, si, porque ellas te ocultaron la verdad por mucho tiempo, viendo mentiras y secretos en la luz, pero al menos de algo estas seguro… donde hayan sombras, habrá verdades, habrá amigos… estarás tu.

O.O

Ok, ¿Castigo Chino?, ¿Ley del Hielo?, ¿Santa Inquisición?... lo se, me merezco las penas del infierno mas 1 por La demora, pero el trabajo y…

Vaaaa

Escusas, admito que me demore.

Dedicado a SAINT LUNASE, ella me había pedido, bueno, solicitado a Aioros y aquí esta… lo siento T_T

Y Minelava… Te juro por Degel y Camus que al francés lo tendrás si o si esta semana, eso lo juro por mama.

DANK!


	12. Filofobia

Filofobia… Miedo a Amar…

/…/

¿Hace cuanto que son amigos y tu no puedes hacer lo mismo que el?, No, tu y Milo de escorpión son personas distintas, el puede demostrar su ofuscación, su molestia, su enojo, su felicidad… pero tu te empeñas en no demostrar nada, menos eso ultimo… te empeñas en no demostrar amor…

El mago de los hielos…

¿Recuerdas las caras de esos pequeños de cabellos rubios y verdes que te entregaron para entrenarlos como discípulos?, si, nunca has olvidado esa felicidad que te invadió cuando los viste, cuando comenzaste a ver en ellos la felicidad de una familia, ellos eran como tus hijos, tu los criaste, los amaste…. Pero no te sirvió de mucho cuando el Pequeño Isaac murió… no, el señor de los hielos, no llora, no ríe, no siente… entonces tampoco ama…

Rostro de hielo, corazón de fuego…

El era el digno aprendiz del santo de Acuario, con orgullo sabias que el iba a ser capas de cumplir con cualquier cometido… pero el saber que el vendría hasta ti defendiendo a la que le hacían llamar la usurpadora de la diosa no lo esperaste…. La personas que mas amabas iba a enfrentarse contra ti… ocultaste ese amor a un hijo… lo llamaste "prueba contra mi", si… lo pusiste a prueba, probaste hasta que punto se podían dejar los sentimientos de lado en el campo de batalla, siendo que los tuyos te quemaban en el pecho.

No dejarías que nadie lo tocara, nadie lo mataría…

Amabas a ese niño como si fuera tu hijo…

Alzaste los puños al cielo, decidido… el tenia que morir en Acuario, tu eras su maestro, su casi padre, pero no te importo que el llorara por su madre fallecida, tampoco te importo que te dijera que no lo haría, por que eras tu, su maestro, tampoco te importo que sus propósitos estuvieran basados en la justicia… no… no sentiste, no amaste, no quisiste… congelaste tu corazón en el minuto que el puso un pie en Acuario, tu acabarías con todo ahí mismo… Mataste a tu hijo, hermano y único amigo… ¿amar?, no, cumplir… no amas, no sientes, no quieres…. Tu solo cumples…

Te dolió, lloraste… te dolió como nadie tenia idea…Mataste un cariño…

Deberías haber estado muerto, pero no, le vendiste tú alma a Hades, y junto a los demás, decidiste ir por la cabeza de la diosa Athena, y nada te importo…

¿Recuerdas la cara de Hyoga cuando te vio?, pero te lo repetiste una y otra vez, no se puede amar, no se puede querer, no se puede sentir nada, por que por cada persona que lo sentiste, eran tus propias manos las que los acababan.

Primero Aldebarán… después Shaka… nada te detuvo, nada podría derretir ese corazón de hielo, el santo que no sentía, que no amaba, que no quería, te lo habías prohibido, y era claro, todo.

Lo que tú le demostrabas amor y cariño, terminaba bajo tierra… como lo terminaras tu en algún momento…

Amabas a tu diosa y por ella hacías esto,… por su amor a la justicia

Que patético, Tu antiguo amigo te carga hasta donde esta la diosa, vez como el, que siempre te dijo que eras su mejor amigo, es quien lleva a cuestas tu patética vida.

Por algunos segundos cerraste tus ojos, aunque ya no tenias la vista, no querías ver las tierras que alguna vez amaste, por que gracias a tu ayuda, ahora morirían sin la diosa de la justicia… Santo de Hielo… corazón de Hielo… manos de asesino… a quien amas, lo matas…

Eso no es verdad… ahí algo que nunca has acabado y es lo que mas amas

Milo quiso asesinarte, por tu culpa, nuevamente por tu culpa otra persona que querías moría, tu no mereces esta vida, por que a los que les demuestras amor, terminan bajo tierra… mejor es que desaparezcas para siempre Camus, llévate tu amor y cariño asesino a donde los muertos estén… corazón de hielo, manos de sangre…

Hielo puro… como lo que sienten por ti… ellos…

Sabias que después de ese corto tiempo, velerías a ser un cadáver, pero mira quien llego a sostener tu patética y agónica vida, el, a la persona que le enseñaste todo lo que sabias, a la persona que le enviaste el fallecido cuerpo de su madre hasta las profundidades del mar, a la persona que asesinaste cuando siempre supiste y dijiste para ti mismo que nunca lo dañarías por ser tu orgullo y familiar… Hyoga… el buen Hyoga… y en sus ojos no hay odio, no hay rencor… Siendo que tu amor siempre lo daño, siempre lo hirió, tu frio siempre quemo en el… El ama a su padre que de apoco desaparece en sus manos… ese si es un amor completo… y el tuyo…

El tuyo era igual… Amor de un padre…

Cuando te devolvieron la vida, viste felicidad en muchas partes, hermanos que se volvían a abrazar, amigos que se encontraban después de años sin poderse abrazar… Milo te dio ese primer abrazo, no te odio, no te dijo nada del pasado…el… Hyoga… lloro en silencio cuando envestiste tu armadura de nuevo… se sentía como un hijo viendo a su padre en el día de su asenso… el se sentía orgulloso, su amigo, maestro, hermano y padre… la persona que le enseño a amar con hielos, con fríos…

Amar puede dañar, pero tú lo soportaras…

¿Mereces amar a los que te rodean?, ¿acaso tu amor es asesino, mentiroso e ingrato hasta el punto de ser tus propias manos las que acaban con la vida de las personas a las cuales tu corazón quieren?... nadie dijo que amar fuera fácil… nadie dijo que querer y demostrarlo nunca traería sus complicaciones… nadie lo dijo nunca… tu lo aprendiste con hielo… con nieve… las memorias de Siberia… las noches heladas del santuario… tu asesino corazón…

El mago de los hielos… el amo y señor de la frialdad... amar es entrega y egoísmo, es cariño y daño… tu ya lo has aprendido… eres digno de amar…

Milo ha hecho una broma sobre tu soledad, que nunca encontraras pareja así, pero ese no es tu temor, quizás el día que la encuentres, ella sufrirá, ese ha sido el destino de las personas a las cuales les has permitido entrar en tu corazón, pero eso es algo inevitable, por que cuando se ama, es con todo…

Santo de la ánfora, el enviado de los hielos… ama, que eso es lo único que nos demuestra, que el dolor, tiene su recompensa…Ama…

Tu amigo te indica que alguien te busca… tan fría como tu… tan seria como tu… la representante del norte… ¿ha amado ella hasta el punto de dañar como tu?, no dicen nada de eso, solo la recibes y como santo cumples el pedido del patriarca, pero tu amigo vio algo que tu no vez… Que tu frio hielo encontró quien lo derritiera… frio con frio… silencio con silencio…

Tan puro como el hielo, es el amor verdadero… también puedes querer… Camus.

.

.

.

`O-O´

Que más puedo decir…. w…

Mine! Ya lo permite, xDD sinceramente me costo, es como si cuando escribo de el, tuviera ese ligero temor de dañar su persona con mis escritos, creo que fue por eso que Camus me costo mas… (Gracias al cielo que no fue Degel, sino, ahí estoy muerta)

Te lo dejo con mucho cariño, solo tuyo, me lo pediste hace mucho ya y si o si tenia que dejártelo….

Por si alguien lo noto, mencione a una chica del norte… ¿se nota que me gusta Hilda? ^u^, ahora si la pareja no es de su agrado, piensen que lo ultimo no esta :D

A quien allá leído esta locura, gracias por ese tiempo y ya saben, cualquier duda, reclamo o amenaza de muerte, en la nube de acá abajo

DANK!


End file.
